Terms and Conditions
by RadientWings
Summary: After Klaus retrieved the cure from Katherine, Caroline came to him to bargain for it. She offered him the only thing she had - herself. Klaroline. Five-shot.
1. Part I

**So before I go into anything else, I just want to thank b****kodoku-no-maria**** for giving me this idea through tumblr. So thank you :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little story!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own TVD**

Terms and Conditions

_Part I_

Klaus smiled as he held the cure in his hand. Such a funny thing, that something so small and seemingly insignificant had the world's most powerful creatures searching after it.

Katherine had come to him with it. It was her payment to Klaus in order to stop him form hunting her. He had been reluctant, of course, the little wench had caused him nothing but trouble over the centuries and he was _so_ looking forward to taking his vengeance. But, in the end it was a small price to pay, so he had given her his word that he would no longer hunt her for her past crimes.

He said nothing about her future crimes, however.

Klaus smirked as he entered his home, heading straight to the parlor. Once he got there, he found a very peculiar and yet pleasing sight.

"Caroline." He stated, his eyes on the blonde vampire who was currently occupying one of his sofas, looking at him with determination. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, sitting across from her, arm lying across the back of the couch casually. "Ah, wait." Klaus said before Caroline could get a word out. "Let me guess…" He took the cure from the inner pocket of his jacket, holding it between his thumb and forefinger so that she could see it clearly. He watched with dark amusement as her eyes widened. "You're here for this."

Nothing more was said until finally her crystal blue eyes flicked up to his.

"Yes, I am." She replied, her voice ringing with honesty.

"And you wish for me to simply give it to you…" He ventured, taking her silence as confirmation, placing the cure on the table between them. He watched as she glanced at it, her eyes filled with temptation. "Ah, I see." He didn't specify just _what_ he saw. "Let me ask you a question, love. If I were to hand the cure to you… what would I get in return?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, her voice sounding a little _too_ innocent to be true.

"You know very well, sweetheart. You knew from the start that I would never simply _give_ the cure to you." His eyes held hers firmly, a hardness to them.

"I know." She replied after a moment. "I just hoped you would." Klaus ignored the small pang of guilt he felt at that statement, instead acting as if she said nothing.

"So, Caroline, love, what would you _give_ for this?" His smirk was wide, as he looked her up and down, examining her.

Caroline took a deep breath, looking almost hesitant for a second before a mask of resolve fell back over her face.

"Me."

Klaus froze, disbelieving.

"You." He replied, monotonously.

"Yes, me."

"So, let me make sure that I am hearing this correctly…" His voice was almost incredulous as he stood, slowly walking around the table that stood between them "…you would give yourself up for a cure which we both know you will not use… and give it to who? Your friends? Or shall I say the doppelgänger?"

Klaus now stood in front of Caroline, who remained suspiciously quiet. He nodded, coming to the right conclusion. He leaned forward abruptly, his hands going to the back of the couch on either side of her head. His face was inappropriately close to hers, their noses almost touching. The young blonde vampire did not move a muscle, afraid of what he might do next.

"So you believe she is worth more than you." He said, his tone neutral, as if stating fact. But his eyes held anger, as if he was mad at how she saw herself.

"E-Elena needs the cure. She's not the same person anymore. She's dangerous." Caroline stumbled over herself as she tried to stand up for her choices.

"Is that right, love?" His eyebrow rose, as he stared at her with disbelief in his expression. He remained close to her, too close.

"Yes, Klaus, it is. It is right… So, do you accept my offer or not?" She was agitated now, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

Klaus smirked, trailing his nose to her ear and whispering to her. "Tell me, sweetheart, what will you do for me should I accept?" Caroline could feel his lips on her ear and had to suppress a shiver.

"Anything, everything… I don't know."

"Interesting." Klaus murmured, his face even closer to hers as he thought on the pleasing prospects she was offering him.

"There is only one thing that I could _never_ give _you_." Caroline said, trying not to get distracted by his proximity.

"And what's that, Caroline?" He questioned, curious.

"I will never, _ever_ love you…" She stated adamantly, righteous anger in her eyes. Klaus' own expression darkened at that, his temper rising. He ignored the sting of her words.

"We'll see about that." He growled forebodingly.

"So? Do you accept or don't you?" Caroline asked again, her eyebrow raised with superiorty.

For a moment it was like they were frozen in time. Klaus had a choice, a choice that could forever change both of their lives. Even he himself wasn't sure at first what his answer should be. But then he noticed the blue color of her eyes, the intelligence and kindness that lingered in them, despite her obvious anger. He noticed how the light in the room seemed to bounce off her hair, making her look luminous.

He noticed the way he noticed all of these things.

It made him angry at first. He was Klaus, he wasn't supposed to have any weaknesses. But that didn't last.

Caroline said she would never love him.

Klaus decided that owning her, keeping her for himself would have to suffice.

"I accept." He replied, voice strong and mischevious.

Now it only Caroline that froze, her face going slack-jawed with shock for a moment before all expression was wiped from it. It was like she had never expected him to actually accept her offer. Klaus grinned at that, glad he could still surprise her, take her off guard. And now he would be able to have his fun more often.

"Fine, then…" She muttered, eyes downcast as she tried to stand up and reach for the cure that still sat on the table behind him.

"Ah, ah, ah, love, not so fast." Klaus placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, his thumb splayed against her collarbone and held her down, keeping her seated on the sofa, his voice low and gruff as he spoke his next words. "First you have to prove to me that you will hold out your end of the bargain."

She scoffed, looking annoyed, and tried to move away again, only to have him hold her down more securely. Caroline appraised Klaus for a moment, her eyes scrutinizing. Then she seemed to come to a decision as her hands suddenly went to the back of his neck and pulled his down so his lips met hers. For the slightest second Klaus froze, surprised, before he realized what she was doing and moved his lips more ferociously against hers. She tried to pull away after a moment, but Klaus deepened the kiss, a test of sorts to see if she would really do as he said. When she responded after a second, Klaus knew she would keep her word. His hand lifted from the couch and went to her cheek, stroking her soft skin.

Finally, when he could hear her heartbeat stuttering, Klaus pulled back both of them breathing heavily. They both stood, neither saying a word. He took her hand in his, turning it over so her palm was up. Meeting her stormy and confused, blue eyes, he placed the small vial that held the cure into her hand, curling her fingers around it with his own.

With his hands still on hers, he stared intently at her.

"Remember, Caroline." He said lowly. "I do not react well to those who disappoint me." He continued to look at her, making her understand what he meant. She slowly nodded.

He let go of her.

She was gone in an instant.

Now, he would have to wait. They had both known that as soon as he had placed the cure in her hands without compelling her that he was placing his trust in her. Klaus just hoped she didn't fail him as so many others had.

For once, however, his trust hadn't been given in vain.

Later that night, Caroline came back into the mansion, carrying a suitcase and a few smaller bags, tear stains obvious on her cheeks. Despite this, though, her expression remained resolute, and her voice didn't have a single crack when she spoke.

She greeted him with a question. "So, where do I sleep?"

Klaus only smirked.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks for your time and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


	2. Part II

**Before I go into explaining why you all have an update from a supposed one-shot, I just want to thank **_**Guest**_**, SkyBlue1309, ErikaconlaK, athenianflower, jessinicole, CCM, Lord of Sin, Aaaammber, Ktclaire99, KlarolinexDelenaxx, DisappearingHybrid, hbhe123, sandys18, adventuretohappiness, smore9, **_**Guest**_**, jed52, kudokunomaria, vampiregirl98, angeskull16, Cecilia Lawshe, Heyhey, **_**Guest**_**, Sabrina, lele, Sunfiresarah, Lovely Rain Dancer, DarcyFanGirl6, TheDiariesOfVampires, iheartpercyjackson353, maraudergirl15, maevlin, Ihie0807, Powerofthewish, PsychVamp, TVDobsession106, lily94, Caroline 121, brighteyescoldheart, and mrsl888 for reviewing!**

**Anyways, because of the great response that this previously one-shot has received, I decided to extend this into a three-shot. Though this was intended to be a one-shot, it seems many of you want more sooooo , here we are:) Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, TVD is not mine. **

Terms and Conditions

_Part II_

Caroline Forbes had expected many things when she agreed to Klaus' terms. She had expected to be treated harshly, to be forced into things that she didn't want to do. She'd expected him to be the evil hybrid Original she always knew he was.

Caroline certainly didn't think that Klaus basically _owning_ her would be like this.

She'd been in Klaus' clutches for almost three months now, and so far nothing drastic had happened apart from them leaving Mystic Falls. They were now in Lousiana, somewhere close to New Orleans. But, apart from that, she really didn't know. Caroline hadn't exactly gone out.

It's not like Klaus was keeping her chained in his, _their_, house, like she had thought he would. He didn't even lock the front door. For some reason Caroline just didn't want to leave. She wanted it to seem like she was his captive, because she _was, _despite his making it seem otherwise.

She wasn't just going to go out and shop despite the fact that he had given her the freedom to use his no-limit credit cards. She _definitely_ wasn't going to go and buy stuff for the bedroom he had given her. Or get some food to occupy the fridge along with the blood bags Klaus allowed her to keep.

Nope, wasn't going to happen.

During their time together, Klaus had been surprisingly… _pleasant_. Nice, almost. It was like he was trying to make it easier for her. Well, Caroline wasn't going to extend the same courtesy to _him_. She was trying to make it as hard as possible for him, in the hopes that he would eventually just let her go out of frustration. Or maybe he would kill her. Caroline didn't know. Point was, this was _Klaus_, the big bad, and _not_ the charming guy he appeared to be.

Oh, she stuck to the terms of their deal. She'd do everything he'd ask. The problem was, he wasn't really asking anything.

It infuriated her! How dare he act so not evil when this whole thing was _his_ fault? How could stand there and be so charming and expect her to smile back when she was so _angry_ with him?

Caroline was just about at the end of her rope. He was being so annoyingly _patient_ with her. Though she made spiteful remarks at every chance, he never retaliated. The only reason she could tell that she was angering him was when he clenched his jaw, and his hands turned into tight fists. Other than that, he remained surprisingly calm.

God, she just wanted to get a reaction out of him! He hadn't even commented on that stupid kiss they'd shared! She thought he would have used that to his advantage but, _no_, instead he was being patient and calm and everything he wasn't supposed to be.

She'd had enough. And she blamed those feelings for what happened when Klaus returned to their home that night.

"I didn't expect to find you waiting for me, love, though I can't say I'm disappointed by this little surprise of yours." Klaus said as he entered the spacious living room, usual smirk adorning his face. He walked over to the bar cabinet, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"I guess I'm just not like the other girls you know; I'm not a slut who waits on you, hand and foot." Caroline replied smartly, trying to bait him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Klaus for his part simply took a swallow of his drink, before putting it down resolutely and facing her. His eyes burned into hers, and, for a moment, the younger vampire thought that she had finally managed to make him snap. In the next instant, however, he shot her an odd smile. "No, sweetheart, you definitely are not." He said seriously, his piercing blue eyes still on hers.

_Are you serious? He is he still so freaking calm! What happened to mister 'I overreact and have violent tendencies'?, _Caroline thought, frustrated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She found herself asking incredulously, much to Klaus' amusement it seemed. "You are just so…" She struggled to find the right word, "..._ugh_!" She threw her hands up, fed up with the whole thing.

"Well, you're certainly articulate today, Caroline." Klaus chuckled, mirth dancing in his eyes. _That bastard, he's actually enjoying this._ "Really, you've been so creative with your words these past few weeks, you needn't stop now." He approached her until he was right in front of her, their noses almost touching in their proximity. For a moment, she felt herself getting lost in his eyes, her thoughts wandering, remembering the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips on hers... "Unfortunately, however, I have business to attend to." He pulled back suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts; immediately, her anger rose back to its former levels, annoyed not only at Klaus but also at herself for getting distracted.

_This is Klaus; he's one of the most powerful creatures on Earth and you can't let your guard down around him, no matter how good a kisser he is, _she had to remind herself.

As he walked away, Caroline opened her mouth again, her anger drowning out her survival instincts. "That's just like you, running away because you can't take anyone disagreeing with your high as opinion of yourself. God, you're _pathetic_." She hissed.

Klaus froze, his shoulders holding tension. This time when he turned towards her, his face held barely hidden fury. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Careful." He growled, taking a step closer to her.

"Look a you, Klaus the big bad hybrid, acting like I came here of my own free will. Like I would _ever_ willingly spend time with you." She replied indignantly, annoyed at his commanding tone. She regretted opening her mouth for only the slightest moment, as Klaus was suddenly in front of her in an instant, his speed unparalleled. _He's a lot stronger than me._

Of course, her cautious feelings were wiped away when the hybrid himself spoke.

"You certainly weren't doing the same you were with me when on our little witch hunt, _twelve_ of which you killed. And let's not forget, this deal of our was _your_ idea." He smirked down at her, as if trying to keep his aloof façade, though Caroline could see the anger building in his eyes, hear it in his voice.

"_I'm_ not the one who agreed to it!" She exclaimed. "Any _good_, noble person would have just given me the cure. You said you were interested in me, that you 'fancied' me or whatever, but you've done nothing to redeem yourself to anyone." She shook her head, the picture of disappointment, almost like a mother scolding a child.

Klaus finally snapped.

'Why do you think I am doing this?" He shouted in her face, livid. "Being patient? I am trying to help you, Caroline!"

"Help me? _Help_ me!" She screeched, so close that she could feel the light puffs of his breath on her face. "You're the one who caused all of my problems in the first place!" Her words caused Klaus' once furious eyes to reflect hurt and disbelief, but Caroline was so angry, after weeks of bottling it all up, that she couldn't help what she said next. "I thought you could be saved... I guess I was wrong." She whispered harshly, glaring.

As soon as realized what she had said, Caroline lifted her hand up to her mouth in shock. She hadn't meant for that to come out… yet it did. She saw the betrayed look in Klaus' face and felt her anger douse somewhat, her naturally sympathetic nature making her feel guilty for her own words. _You went too far this time, Care, there's no telling what he'll do… _She took a deep breath, knowing it was best to get back to rationality. As she calmed somewhat, she noticed that they were both breathing hard, pressed almost chest-to-chest, so close that she could feel his heart beat.

For a moment, nothing further happened, both just standing there, staring at each other.

Then, quick as lightening, Klaus took control, taking Caroline by the waist and slamming her hard into the wall with superhuman speed. The younger vampire gasped as the air was pushed from lungs, feeling the wall behind her crumble a bit with the force of the hit.

She didn't have a chance to think about it however, when Klaus' face came into view, one arm at her throat, pushing her up against the wall, the other sitting next to her head. Though his face was deadly calm, his eyes were a turmoil of emotions that Caroline dared not identify. She struggled for a moment but he was too strong, even she knew that.

He was watching with dark eyes, and she could feel his heat as he pressed against her.

"Is this what you want?" He asked lowly, his voice a growl. "Me to take control over you? To be the bad guy?" His lips were at her ear as he whispered the last part, causing an unexpected shiver to run up her spine. She could feel his stubble run across her cheek as he pulled back again. He stared at her for a moment longer as she tried to find her voice, to say something. But she couldn't seem to, her mind a nervous mess.

Suddenly his eyes began to fill with gold and Caroline felt her panic spike tenfold. _Crap, crap, crap. You are _such_ an idiot, Caroline! You just couldn't leave it alone, could you? _She was almost fascinated as she watched his fangs elongate into sharp, deadly points. He leaned forward again, slower this time. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she swallowed once as she felt the tips of his fangs graze her creamy, white throat.

"N-No... Klaus..." She whispered, full of panic. _His bite can kill me._

She felt the pressure of his teeth on her skin, and she was sure that he would break it any second, sending fatal werewolf venom through her veins. She squeezed her eyes shut, more scared than she had been in a long time. The pressure increased… and increased…

And then it was gone.

Instead she felt the gentle touch of his lips as he pressed a soft kiss to her throat and pulled back, looking at her with blue eyes.

"What are you-?" Caroline didn't get to finish her dumbstruck question as Klaus' lips descended on hers, and this time her gasp wasn't one of pain. This kiss wasn't like their other one, Caroline foggily realized. His lips were gentle against hers, almost achingly so. At first she tried to fight against it but it occurred to her that Klaus was finally telling her what to do; just not in the way she expected. She told herself that the only reason she kissed back was in order to keep their bargain, and not because of the effect he had on her.

It seemed like her returning his kiss spurred Klaus further on and held her harder against the wall, his arm going from around her throat and around her waist. He pulled her tight into him whilst his lips moved more ferociously against hers, eventually deepening the kiss. Caroline, in her haze, found herself putting her arms around his neck, one hand raking through his dark blonde curls.

She was aware of Klaus' hand as it moved to her hip, before trailing down the back of her thigh and pulling her up so her legs encircled his waist.

Caroline sighed contentedly…

And then she realized that this was _so_ not what was supposed to happen.

It seemed like Klaus almost read her thoughts because just as she was about to pull away, he did so first. He stepped back a bit, allowing her room to stand again. He didn't move any further, however, his hands going to the wall on either side of her head, caging her in.

He spoke to her through hooded eyes. "You wanted me to be the 'bad guy'? Well, love, there are many parts to being the big bad… perhaps, from now on, I should start taking advantage of it." He leaned closer, a dark look in his eye. "I own you now, Caroline, such was our deal…" Klaus smirked, and Caroline had to suppress a shiver, "… so you'll have to do what _I_ desire you to." He brought a hand to her cheek and pushed her hard into the wall, stopping her in her place with threatening look. For a moment all was silent until Klaus pressed closer into her, his voice low as he spoke his next words. "I can already think of a few things I desire." His pupils were dilated and Caroline found herself swallowing nervously.

She knew she should say something, anything, some witty remark, but truth is, with him looking at her like that, her mind went completely blank.

His eyes were trailing away from her face and looking appreciatively. Caroline's heart was thundering in her chest and Klaus met her eyes with an amused look, obviously hearing it.

She would later deny the blush that went to her cheeks.

"Alas," he sighed, "I really _do_ have business to attend to." Abruptly, he pulled back and in an instant he was across the room. Klaus was out the door before Caroline even stepped away from the wall.

Caroline stood in her place, dumbfounded. She was sure she looked the picture of shock, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping as she tried to process what the hell just happened.

She was supposed to argue with him until he did something stupid out of frustration, _like letting me go._ But, instead, it was like her arguing brought out his Alpha side. Klaus _owned_ her, that much Caroline knew.

But, now, she was pretty he was going to start to _show_ it.

_Oh, Caroline, what have you done now? _She thought to herself, annoyed, angry and also nervous about what would happen next.

There was a small part of her, however, a part she tried to deny and avoid, that was tense with a dark sort of excitement, thinking only one thing…

_I'm his._

**Ok, guys, one more part to go ;)**

**Before I go on, I have had quite a few requests to make this into a long-chaptered story. And, as much as I would love to do so, I am currently working on three different fics, two of them multi-fics. Right now, I simply don't have the time. That being said, however, I do love the premise of this story so I may eventually extend it again (with either a sequel or a multi-fic version). Really, it depends on demand. Thank you for your understanding and I'm sorry if it's a bit of a disappointment!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


	3. Part III

**Thank you to Teodora Vucicevi, TheDiariesofVampires, athenianflower, Brooklyn1143, grace, Aaaammber, Skaiya McFee, Lord of Sin, Sunfiresarah, babyvfan, The Hunger Games-My Life, Marster Roo, Nightwing's Gal, honey sweet lies, Andrakay, UnsinkableShip, Manderberg, Lovely Rain Dancer, Rose Jean Black, missklaroline, Daisywoo, evivog, thefaeliaison, **_**Guest**_**, HybridGirl, Christobel, hbhe123, Twisted Willow, brighteyescoldheart, redbudrose, TheDreamy, 29 (x2), HotHybridSex, KlarolinexDelenaxx, jessinicole, ApekshaStar, maraudergirl15, PsychVamp, Caroline121, tacker23, and lulujay for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, TVD is not mine.**

Terms and Conditions

_Part III_

There were very few things that Klaus spent time thinking about. In fact, he could count them all on one hand.

His family, for one. Though they had spent centuries fighting and bickering, together and apart, they were still his family, and, not that he would admit it, he loved them. Elijah, his big brother, and, many years ago, his closest, most loyal friend. And Kol, his little brother now lost to him. He had even held affection for Finn, despite their differences.

And Rebekah, of course, his one and only sister, the one of his siblings that had been the longest by his side. The two of them always fought, but they were thick as thieves. Even now, when she refuses to even acknowledge his existence, Klaus knew that she would come back. It was Bekah, after all.

So, yes, Klaus pondered upon his family.

Then there was his survival, something that he thought about daily. After a thousand years, Klaus grew less and less vulnerable, but just because he was not easy to kill, did not mean he could be hurt in other ways. He had made many enemies over his millennium walking on the Earth, and he knew that they could strike at any moment, aiming for his weak spots. Besides, there was the white oak stake to worry about.

And then there was vengeance, something Klaus never tired of. Klaus was the most feared and hated of his siblings and there was reason for that. He never forgot, and he never forgave. But, not only that, he could wait for his vengeance. Despite his impulsive personality, age had taught Klaus patience, and he would lie in wait for centuries for his revenge. He would wait until those he was chasing felt safe, and then he would strike. And it wouldn't be over quickly.

It was something he excelled at.

For a long time, he had also thought about the curse, but since it had been broken, it didn't matter much to him.

That had been all, at least, until recently.

And then _she _had walked into his life, all light and beautiful and full of joy, and she had made him _forget_ about all of those things, until all he thought about was her.

_Caroline_.

So, of course, when she came to him all those weeks ago with her offer, how could he refuse? But she didn't make it easy, goading him at every turn. He decided to ignore it, tried to make her see that he wouldn't treat her horribly, not _her_.

Everything he did for her was thrown back in his face.

He tied to control his temper, but it was like she broke through his thousand years of experience and made him turn back into the youth he had once been.

Eventually, he snapped. _She wants me to own her... well, then I'll own her._

He showed her who was in charge, that _he _was the alpha here not her. Klaus could still feel the thrill from when he had pushed her into the wall, still remember the feel of her body against his.

It had only been a few days since then, and, as of yet, nothing much had changed.

But it would today. Today, he would make Caroline go out. He wasn't going to allow her to lock herself up inside the house and act like the captive, anymore.

He found Caroline in the kitchen, sipping blood from a mug, still wearing pyjamas.

"Get dressed," He ordered her, causing her to look up at him surprised. He was usually gone early in the morning. She opened her mouth as if to say something but Klaus beat her to it. "You're coming with me, today."

He didn't give her a chance to protest as he walked out the door.

"And do hurry, sweetheart."

The drive to New Orleans was made without a single word, Caroline seemingly giving him the silent treatment as she sat sulkily next to him, arms crossed over her chest.

Klaus didn't allow Caroline to leave his side as they wandered the city. They spent the day with him showing her around, telling her stories of the past and what New Orleans used to be like. Though Caroline continued to say nothing, Klaus could tell she was listening by the interested gleam in her eye, the way her face filled with awe as he told some improbable fact about one building or another, or the way she smiled slightly when he cracked a joke.

Eventually, as the sun set, Klaus led her to a bar where his contact would meet him. Though he didn't want he to stray too far, his contact was a suspicious man and would not take kindly to a stranger in their midst as they discussed business. So, after he led her into the bar, his arm around her waist, he pulled her to the side.

"Listen, love, I'm afraid I must leave you for a little while." Caroline looked at him disbelievingly, almost as if she was questioning his sanity. "If you run, you know I'll just find you... Or maybe I'll just turn Elena back into a vampire; after all, the deal would be broken."

Caroline glared at him but Klaus only smirked.

As she wandered away, Klaus went to find his contact, keeping his eye on her as she talked to some people. Eventually, half an hour, when his meeting was done, he turned to look for Caroline.

He soon spotted her walking out the door, following a boy. Klaus' eyes narrowed as he trailed quietly after them. He found them standing together in the alley next to the bar. He knew Caroline had seen him when her eyes met his and she purposely looked away and to the boy in front of her.

Klaus saw how she leaned into the boy, pushing her unruly curls behind her ear. Despite the fact that he immediately recognized the game she was playing, he felt anger boil deep inside his stomach. He watched as she placed her hand on the insignificant boy's arm, leaning closer to him provocatively.

Klaus growled to himself; she was _his_, and he was going to show her just what that meant. He walked slowly to them, with the gait of a predator. Caroline and the boy would know whom she belonged to.

They barely seemed to notice him as he approached, though he knew they soon would.

Klaus walked so he was right behind Caroline, feeling her freeze, as he placed his arms firmly and possessively on her hips, fingers digging painfully into her skin. He pressed her back into his front lewdly, his arms wrapping tightly around her stomach. For a moment Caroline struggled against him but that stopped as soon as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Now, now, sweetheart, don't forget our deal." He hissed quietly, voice deep with anger, before kissing her cheek lightly and then focused his eyes on the boy, who was scowling at him.

_Not for long._

"Sorry, mate, I suppose my girl was feeling a bit desperate seeing as she came to talk to you." He smirked darkly, his eyes still on the boy, clearing warning him. "But, don't worry, I'm sure I can..." He glanced down a Caroline, giving her a suggestive look, much to her horror, "..._satiate _her from here on."

"Well, clearly, you can't, _mate_, otherwise 'your girl' wouldn't be here with me." The boy mocked, thinking he had the upper hand as he puffed up his chest. Klaus lifted his eyes from Caroline's panicking ones and turned to the boy. He sent him a dangerous glare, causing the boy to falter a bit.

_He thinks he can talk to _me_ like I am beneath him. _

_In a few moments, he won't be able to think at all._

Klaus let his arms fall away from Caroline's waist, who still stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. Klaus stepped around her and up to the boy, until there was barely an inch between. For a short moment, he did nothing, preferring to let the boy's imagination run wild.

"The extent of human stupidity never ceases to amaze me." Klaus mused, turning his head to look at Caroline. In just a mere second, he had turned back around and his hand was tight around the boy's throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Stop." Caroline gasped, speaking for the first time, rushing forward until she was just behind Klaus a hand on his arm, eyes pleading with him.

Klaus ignored it. _She thinks she can change me, that she has power over me... I am the one with the power here. _

His hand squeezed tighter around the boy's throat, causing him to gurgle and turn red faced. Klaus watched with something akin to amusement as he fought for breath.

"Please, Klaus, please." Caroline begged, tugging on his arm, trying to get him to drop the boy. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Seemingly against his will, his eyes shifted from the boy to Caroline. She was looking at him with wide eyes and she seemed... terrified.

_She... she really is scared of me._ For some reason, this filled Klaus with sadness.

"Please, don't kill him. It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone with him." Her voice was edged with desperation and Klaus felt his angry, his _jealous_ fog fade a bit. "I... I'm yours." She finally whispered.

It was this admission that finally made Klaus' fingers loosen just enough for the boy to slip through them and onto the floor, body hitting the ground hard, gasping the entire way. Caroline made to move to the boy, to help him, but one look from Klaus froze her in her steps.

Klaus crouched down in front of the boy, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, and hauling him up so that he was face to face with the hybrid.

"If I ever see you near her again, I will tear off your head." He growled, pleased when he saw the absolute terror in the human's eyes. "Now go and never tell another soul of what happened here." His eyes dilated as the compulsion finished sinking in and as soon as he let go, the boy scrambled up and ran away as fast as he could.

Klaus watched until the fool was out of his sight before straightening and turning to face his little blonde vampire.

Caroline was looking at him resignedly, and, for once, she remained silent, her eyes portraying a quiet sort of fear. But she wouldn't show him that, he knew, even after this. She had too much pride for that.

He wasn't sure why, but Klaus found himself liking that.

Still, that did not stop him from his next.

He shoved her hard into the brick wall, one hand going around her waist, and the other sitting around her throat. He didn't squeeze but the threat was clearly there, and Klaus could tell that Caroline knew this as her chest heaved up and down, her breath coming in quick pants.

His eyes were dark as he stared at her for a moment, not making a move. Then he suddenly leaned forward so that his lips were at her ear.

"You must never forget, Caroline." Klaus whispered, huskily. "Any game you come up with, any challenge, know this..." He pulled back so he was looking her in the eye. "I will _always_ win." His hand traveled from her throat and to her cheek, playing with a curl of her blonde hair.

Abruptly, his yanked her head back harshly, his hand at the base of her head, tangled in her hair as he pulled it by its roots. She let out a pained gasp, her hands, which had been lying useless by her side, flew to his chest, trying, and failing, to push him off of her.

She stopped when she saw that it was doing nothing.

"You will never do something such as this again." He growled, tugging hard at her hair once, causing her to cry out. "Do you understand, sweetheart?"

"I understand," She hissed fiercely.

A smirk played at Klaus' lips and he let go of her hair, pulling her away from the wall, both of his hands sitting on her hips. "That's my girl." He said, almost teasingly.

At this, Caroline scowled, causing Klaus to let out a chuckle, before letting her go completely and walking slowly away. When he noticed she wasn't following him as expected, he held out his hand to her, waiting.

A moment later, a small, soft hand was placed in his and he gently closed his rough fingers around it, before pulling her away with him.

That night, Klaus thought of only one thing.

_Caroline_.

**So, as you can probably tell, this is NOT the end of this story – I just recently came to the realization that I could not finish this properly with just one more part… So, Terms has been extended, yet again; it is not a five-shot! **

**This will be the last time I extend it. However, there is always a possibility for a short sequel, if you all want it!**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


	4. Part IV

**Thank you to TheDiariesOfVampires, michelle93b, Sunfiresarah, NeverGiveUp22, EyesLikeLiquidFire, SpencerPlusMeEqualsTrueLOVE, antsB, babyvfan, arabella, athenianflower, **_**Guest, **_**Chaosinchains91, The Hunger Games-My Life, shadowfaxangel, **_**Guest**_**, NefariousChick, mrsl488, ApekshaStar, Lovely Rain Dancer, Marina, Laney-Dee, lily94, MoriartyandhisTardis, Anna, Teodora Vucicevi, Nicole, ferrylis, DamnNiklausIsHot, KlarolinexDelenaxx, redbudrose, tacker23, **_**Guest, **_**hbhe123, PsychVamp, SweetyK, Caroline121, Aaaammber, and glevez25 for reviewing!**

**Sorry that this took a while (this part went on for longer than the others ;D), hope you enjoy it anyways :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

Terms and Conditions

_Part IV_

Caroline sat on her bed, deep in thought. It had been about a week since the little incident with the boy, one which she deeply regretted even trying. Everything she did, every plan she hatched just didn't seem to work on Klaus. She had finally managed to make him react on impulse but she hadn't thought that that impulse would be taken out on someone other than her.

She hated who she was becoming, this manipulative, scheming person wasn't her. The thing Caroline had grown to like about herself was the fact that she was an honest person, that she would tell you what was wrong to your face and not behind your back.

But, here she was, becoming that exact kind of person she never wanted to be. She almost got a boy killed the other day for her own _stupid_, selfish reasons! Why kind of a person _does_ that?

Well, Caroline decided, not her, not anymore.

She wasn't going to let this situation change her. This certainly wasn't the first time she had been in a tight spot. _Your own father tortured you, and you didn't let that change who you are, so don't let this._

_Besides, Klaus isn't _too _bad, he hasn't even really hurt you._

Caroline was shocked, where did _that_ thought come from?

But, it was true. Apart from the rather terrifying displays of power, showing her who was boss in this relationship, he'd been oddly sweet, thoughtful. And then when she had thought that he would for sure kill that guy last week, he didn't. Because of her.

Caroline wasn't quite sure what to think about that.

And then the way he had pressed her up against the wall, telling her that he would always win, Caroline had thought for sure that he would simply _take_ what he wanted, his eyes drilling into her soul.

But he hadn't.

No matter how much she wanted to deny it, there wasn't _just_ evil in him. Yes, he wasn't exactly shy about showing his power over her, showing that he practically _owned_ her, but, in all honesty, she was kind of asking for it. Besides, he never did so in cruel way, at least not to her.

What was she even doing? Trying to annoy him enough for him to let her go? That would never work, Caroline knew that now. It would only make his grip around her tighten, his patience shorten.

To be honest, Caroline was tired of this whole game they were playing, this power play that she _always_ lost. Yes, she was making his life miserable, but she was also wasn't making her own life easy either.

_Maybe this isn't the answer, maybe there's another way._

Caroline thought about Klaus, about the way he looked at her sometimes, that look that sent a secret shiver up her spine.

_Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved._

Maybe she was going about it all wrong, trying to provoke his bad side. Maybe she should be doing the opposite. Maybe, just maybe, she could _help_ him. _But why would I do that after all he's done to my friends? To me?_

_Because you've seen it in him, the good, the part that is so incredibly human that it makes you ache for him. And he's chosen to show you that part._

For a second, Caroline tried to convince herself that the only reason she would be doing this was for her own sake, so she could earn her own freedom.

But, even Caroline could hear the hollowness in that lie.

* * *

Ever since the incident, Klaus had begun to spend most of his time at the house with her, keeping an eye on her. It would have been suffocating, if he wasn't so good at doing it discretely. For the most part, he left her to her own devices, however, he had begun insisting that she join him for dinner everyday. So when he appeared at the door of her bedroom and opened it, Caroline wasn't surprised. Klaus, on the other hand, was rather surprised when she didn't greet him with her usual hostility but rather with a small, hesitant smile.

He was suspicious as he walked silently with her to the dining room.

They both sat at the mahogany table, across from each other, the food already prepared and placed in front of them. Caroline hardly paid any attention to what was on the plate, picking at her food. So, she had a new plan, but she wasn't quite sure how to _enact_ that plan. _How am I just supposed to be nice to him?_

Their dinners were usually uncomfortably silent; in fact, the only time either had spoken a word was when Caroline tried to leave the dining room the first night. Klaus had told her to sit down and do what she was told. Apart from that, nothing.

Tonight seemed to be going no differently.

Towards the end of their increasingly awkward dinner, Caroline finally opened her mouth, deciding to just go with it. "How does all this food get here?" She asked, abruptly, bluntly, cursing her own idiocy. That's_ the question I come up with? Smooth, Caroline, smooth. Great conversation starter. Really._

"What?" Klaus asked, looking rather concerned for her sanity and at the same time curious as to why she decided to break their unspoken vow of silence.

Caroline swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Well, I never see anyone but you around, so I guess I was just wondering." She mumbled a bit at the end, and once again felt like smacking herself. _What happened to being good ol' strong Caroline?_

Her nerves were quelled when Klaus' suspicious expression dropped into one of amusement, eyes sparkling with mirth. He leaned back in his chair, half smiling.

"Well, love, I have my ways." He told her with a chuckle, smile turning into a smirk as he teased her.

Caroline scoffed a bit, _believe me I know you have 'ways'_, before analyzing his face, trying to figure out what this particular 'way' was.

"Wait, did you make it?" She ventured, shock apparent on her face. Klaus only shrugged, smug smirk still in place. Caroline sighed, before cracking a smile. "Well, either way, it's good." She said.

It seemed that it wasn't such a bad conversation starter after all as they continued making small talk, eventually so engrossed in what the other was saying that they didn't even notice how much had passed. Caroline found herself smiling more often than not as he shared stories of his past, what it was like to live through so many different eras. For the first time since her captivity, she forgot she was a captive at all, instead enjoying herself.

It wasn't to last, though.

"Why are you being so pleasant today, Caroline?" Klaus asked at one point, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Be honest now." He leaned forward, eyes firmly on hers.

Caroline copied his movements so their faces were mere inches apart. _Give him a taste his own medicine, _she found herself thinking. "Well, maybe I have finally seen the pointlessness of the way I was acting before." Her reply was sincere. "Maybe I was just as miserable as you."

Klaus scrutinized her a moment longer before nodding. "I see. Very well, then." He stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked confusedly as he walked around the table until he stood behind her, his hands on the back of her seat. She turned to look at him.

"For a walk, I'd like to get a breath of fresh of air." He leaned forward so his lips were at her ear. "And, you, sweetheart, are going to join me." Caroline had to force herself to suppress a shiver.

He held out his hand to her. Similar to how he had held it out to her after threatening that boy and showing her who was boss.

And, just like before, Caroline took it.

* * *

The next week was surprisingly… _pleasant_ to Caroline. After their first conversation which hadn't ended up with them yelling at each other, talking to him came more easily to Caroline. They still hadn't left the area around the house but she wasn't going stir crazy like she thought she would, instead she found she was rather comfortable in Klaus' company. He was so… _different_ with her, not at all like he was to others. She wasn't quite sure what that made her feel, though.

She tried her best to focus on her plan, instead of focusing on her own feelings. Still, sometimes they got to her. Truth was, as much as she was somewhat enjoying herself, she was homesick. She missed her friends, her mom, her home.

This place, this house, it was nice enough, but it wasn't her home, and she was pretty sure it never would be.

Her pleasant week soon came to an end though. Every morning since their dinner, Caroline had found Klaus downstairs waiting for her, only this morning he wasn't. She searched the ground floor of the house for him and found nothing. As she went back up the stairs and headed to where his bedroom was, she hesitated. She'd never been in there before, for several reasons, but mostly because she didn't want him to think anything of it. Deciding to take her chances, she tentatively opened his door.

Empty. Brow creased, Caroline turned to search the other rooms. When she entered his art studio, she gasped in shock.

It was a wreck.

The art studio was one of the few rooms in the house that actually looked lived in and used; it was usually a comfortable place and Caroline secretly loved being able to come in here and watch Klaus paint for a little while. There was something… _calming _about it.

And now, everything was strewn everywhere, pots shattered, precious art thrown to the side. There was only one drawings left on the table where all his work was usually spread. She didn't think anything of it until she saw what it was of. It was old, she could tell, the paper crumbling and yellowing at the corners.

She carefully picked it up, examining it. The drawing was of a boy she did not recognize, but she could tell that this boy must have lived a long, long time ago by the looks of his clothing. There was something familiar about him.

_Who is this? And why is he important?_

Suddenly the door was smashed open and Caroline jumped in surprise. She turned around to find Klaus staring back at her, his gaze dark and distant.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked after a long moment.

Caroline frowned at his almost growl, wondering why he was acting so… unlike himself. _Or maybe, Caroline, maybe this is who he really is_. The blonde tried to ignore that worrying thought, instead replying to Klaus' question. "I was looking for you. You weren't downstairs this morning and I was…" She trailed off.

"What? Worried?" Klaus sniped, crossing his arms. For the first time Caroline noticed the bottle of whiskey he held in his hand. "Don't be." He hissed at her.

For some reason, his reaction sent a pang to her heart.

She watched silently as Klaus took a long swig from his bottle, her fingers still curled around the drawing. He said nothing for a moment before a dark look crossed his face, and approached her with quick, angry steps, reaching out to her hand. He grabbed her wrist roughly, almost painfully and took the drawing from her.

"What are you doing with this?" He growled at her, his tone full of accusation and barely concealed anger.

"Nothing." She whispered, trying to get him to loosen his grip; it only tightened again. "_Nothing!_ I swear. Will you just let go of me?"

Finally his fingers fell from her wrist and he turned away from her, picture still held in his hand. Caroline rubbed at her wrist, wincing a bit as she watched the bruises that had formed fade away.

"Who… Who was he?" She asked quietly after a moment, curiosity getting to her. _And why does it matter so much to you?_

"None of your concern." Klaus replied, not even glancing her way as he made his way to the door.

Caroline found herself putting all caution aside and blurring in front of him, blocking his way. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you today? You're even more moody then usual." She told him.

For a moment Klaus' face stayed blank, until his eyes finally met hers with a dark glare. She stumbled back a bit when he suddenly grabbed her upper arm roughly and pulled her close to him so that they were nose-to-nose.

The look he was giving her… it scared her.

"Out of my way." He growled at her. "_Now_." Klaus pushed her to the side and Caroline only barely managed to catch herself from falling, her heart still beating a mile a minute as he made his way out the door.

"Klaus!" She called out, despite her fear.

"Just leave it alone." He commanded, disappearing in a blink.

For a moment, Caroline just stood there in shock. _What is going on with him?_ It's like they took one step forward and now took two steps back.

_Maybe I _should_ just leave it alone._

But damn it! She was so curious now… and, if she was honest, somewhat worried.

Hesitating for only a second, Caroline found herself following him at full speed.

* * *

Klaus may have been a thousand times faster than her, but it seemed he wasn't caring for subtlety today. As she made her way outside, she saw that a small part of the forest area surrounding the house was completely destroyed; well, at least it would make him easier to track.

She wasn't sure how long she ran until she found him in a small clearing, standing alone and staring at the picture in his hands.

She slowed downed and approached a little more cautiously than before. "Who was he?" She asked again, by way of greeting.

Klaus immediately turned to her. "I told you to bloody leave it alone, Caroline!" He growled, obviously trying to scare her off. _Not today, buddy._

Caroline took a deep breath, stepping towards him. _Well, here goes nothing. _"No." She said quietly, with a small shake of her head.

Anger rose in Klaus' eyes. "_No_?"

"No, I won't leave it alone." She met his eyes fiercely, not allowing him to make her cower. _Not this time._ "I won't ok? Something is wrong and it has something to do with that boy and you are going to tell me what it is." _You're strong, show him that. Show him you aren't going to just abandon him._

"Have you forgotten our bargain Caroline?" Klaus replied lowly, voice barely restrained. "You will do as I say and leave it be or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Caroline interrupted. "_What_ are you going to do Klaus? Are you going to go to Mystic Falls and turn Elena back into a vampire? Why don't you go do that then? _Right_ now." When Klaus did nothing, Caroline crossed her arms triumphantly. "No, I didn't think you would."

"Maybe I won't do that." He growled before he abruptly appeared right in front of her, dark intent in his face. "But I can easily do this." Suddenly his hands were on her again, only this time they weren't on her arm or her wrist like they were before. They went to her neck as his eyes filled with eerie yellow, the veins around them becoming visible. His canines lengthened into long, dangerous points. _Deadly._

Caroline barely had the time to feel terror when his hands viciously moved her head to the side, exposing her throat to him. The next thing she knew he had bitten deep into her creamy skin, her blood flowing into him. She gasped as pain radiated through her body, the venom already spreading through her.

_No… no… not this again…._ Her hands clawed at his arms, trying to get him off of her even as he only wrapped himself around her tighter, one arm going around her waist and pulling her flush to him. She continued to struggle desperately.

_Please, Klaus… Please…_

Then just suddenly as he had bit her, Klaus removed his fangs from her. She could feel his breath coming in heavy puffs against her torn skin, his arms still tight around her, the only thing keeping her standing.

Abruptly, Klaus let out a guttural sort of sound and let go of her, stepping away. Caroline instantly fell to the forest floor, her hand going to her bleeding neck as she dizzily looked up to him.

"K-Klaus. What did you-" Her voice was tinged in desperation as she tried to speak.

"Stop questioning me!" The Original hybrid turned back to face her, looking absolutely _livid_. "You cannot command _me_!" He yelled at her with crazed eyes.

Caroline flinched at his tone. "I know. I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to calm him down as she shifted weakly into a sitting position. _He's uncontrollable when he gets like this._ "I know." She said again as Klaus' tormented eyes locked with hers. "You can do what you want." She told him, much to Klaus' own surprise. For once she was strangely not angry with him for being like this, but more saddened by the whole thing. _He looks like he's in pain, but not my kind of pain, the kind that festers deep inside. _"I'm yours, remember?" She found herself reminding him, using the same words she had when he almost killed that boy. _It was part our deal. I really am yours. _For a moment, his face took on a heartbreakingly hopeful expression, before it was again replaced with one of anger.

Still, Caroline suddenly felt the strange need to offer him some measure of comfort, even after he did this to her. _There's just something about Klaus that I can't deny calls to me, that part of him that I am so desperate to save._

"You're not alone." That expression was back. "You're not alone." She repeated again, softer this time.

They fell into silence, simply staring at each other. Caroline knew she should probably be freaking out, considering the fact that she had deadly poison pumping through her bloodstream. But, for some reason, she was just knew that she wouldn't die. He wouldn't let her.

"I killed him." Klaus said suddenly, surprising her out of her haze.

"Who?"

He held out the drawing. _Oh._

_But, he was just a kid… Surely, he didn't… did he?_

"Who was he?" Caroline asked hesitantly, not sure she if she wanted to know the story anymore.

"My brother, Henrik." _There was another Mikaelson sibling?_ "He was just a boy when the wolves go to him…" KIaus admitted quietly, his eyes far away. _The 'wolves' must be the werewolf clan Elena and the others told me about. _She had been told only little about Mystic Falls' long history. "I should've protected him, but I failed, and he died. He shouldn't have died." He was rambling and, for some reason, that scared her more than she wanted to admit. She had never seen Klaus like this, so wrecked by his emotions. She had always known he was an impulsive person, that he would kill you on a snap decision.

But, losing control so entirely? That was something she never expected to see.

"It couldn't have been your fault." Caroline said, her heart aching. _But what if it was? Did he really kill his brother too? Just like he killed his mom? Just like he's killing me?_

"It was." Klaus insisted, turning burning eyes on her. "We went together to watch the transformations." Caroline found herself sinking in sadness as she watched his eyes hollow out with grief and desperation. "Henrik, he… he jumped in front of me, and the wolves took him instead…" She had to struggle to hear his words, her body weakening from the werewolf venom even more quickly that before. _Every time I get bitten, it gets worse…_ "I had to carry his body back…" Klaus continued, sounding haunted. "I killed him." He reconfirmed.

_No, no, you didn't, _she wanted to say, _it wasn't your fault. _She struggled to get the words out, but found she couldn't, too numb and dizzy, too _weak. Why do I always end up so weak?_

She found herself falling backwards out of her sitting position, her world spinning around her. Suddenly, the sight of two feet filled her view, and Klaus crouched before her with a look that proved just how _old_ he really was. He gently pulled her up so that back was resting securely against his chest, shifting them both so that she was sitting in between his legs.

"It would have been his birthday today." She heard Klaus whisper.

_I love birthdays, _his former words to her echoes in her head.

_I suppose he doesn't always love them._

Caroline heard the distinct sound of someone biting into flesh and then all she could smell was the sickly sweet scent of blood. Soon enough, Klaus put his wrist out in front of her, an offering and, she had the feeling, a request for forgiveness.

"Drink, love." He commanded softly, his voice twisted with guilt.

And Caroline, as she always would, followed his command, biting deep into his wrist as her fangs lengthened. His blood pooled in her mouth, the taste unlike anything else. This was the blood she dreamed of, so powerful, so strong. So _Klaus_.

As strength returned to her limbs, she brought up one hand to hold his, the other going to his bicep. She dug her fingers into his arm, holding his wrist closer to her mouth as she moaned a little a bit, his blood still running deliciously into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Klaus whispered in her ear.

It was those soft-spoken words that caused Caroline to snap out of her blood-filled haze. They were said so quietly that she almost hadn't heard them. _He's… he's apologizing?_

She pulled her mouth away from his wrist, letting go of his arm and wiping the last remnants of his blood away from her chin, her fangs receding.

It was then she realized. She had been right about her first plan after all, she _had_ managed to anger him into attacking her. Only, it didn't prove to her that he was truly a monster.

In fact, it had done quite the opposite.

It made her see the man in him more than ever.

_Klaus._

So, instead of pulling away in disgust, she turned around and put her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest, holding on for dear life. _You're not alone._

_Not anymore._

Soon enough, he had his own face buried in her hair and he was holding onto her just as tightly as she was him.

**Well, that's it for now! I hope you all liked it! I realize I might have taken a leap here with Klaus and the whole Henrik thing, but I always wanted to see that storyline be explored more in the show, especially in terms of Klaus because it seemed like a pivotal point in his life. I hope he wasn't too OOC!**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


End file.
